five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnette
Bonnette is an animatronic female rabbit. She has appeared in Freddy: Starforce, Unity, and Five Nights at Kami's Appearance Bonnette is a purple bunny like her brother, Bonnie. Her ears lean to the side and not forward. Her left and right ears are further left and right respectively. She has black eye with white dots for irises, note these are NOT her endoskeleton eyes. She is slimmer than other original animatronics but not as skinny as Toy Chica. Personality She is sarcastic lots of the time and sasses many of the guards and her fellow animatronics. However she is actually very nice and she means no harm. She loves playing with kids and performing. She doesn't like seeing guards die, do to her past. She is very playful, and will go to any length to make others smile. Relationships Amy the Cat Amy and Bonnette were friends at first, with Amy being very glad to see her friend, do to her death. However, it quickly turned romantic between them, do to each of their friendship being strengthened by certain events. Golden Amy Bonnette treats Golden Amy much akin to Amy. She is oblivious to Amy's torture from Golden Amy. Rose Evargarde Despite her confusion of Rose's life choice, Bonnette still allows herself to have a good time with Rose. Toy Bonnie She absolutely loaths her brother's toy counterpart. She goes to many lengths to cause him misfortune. However, she still enjoys seeing him smile, and she doesn't physically attack the other bunny. Emy the Guardian Cat Emy and Bonnette are good friends. They both like to see others happy, and are both close to Amy. Behavior Five Nights at Kami's Bonnette acts like how her brother did in the first game, she is the only one not affected by cameras being turned off. Along with this, she is the first character to attack, starting to move around at 2 AM Night 1. Backstory Bonnette was a night guard named Maria in Fredbear's Family Diner. She accidentally viewed the Golden Freddy poster. She dropped the monitor upon seeing him, removing all chance of survival. Golden Freddy killed her and stuffed her in a Bonnie suit. Afterward, she got Chica and Foxy to help her modify her costume. After that she wrote a note to management signing it as the purple man (this was before the murders) that she wanted a new animatronic (her) added to the gang. Death In the events of Diary of a Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie deactivated Bonnette's endoskeleton incorrectly. This resulted in her AI chip being crushed, causing her death. Trivia *FoxStar241 made that as awesome picture. THANK YOU FOXSTAR!!! *She is Kamikazewolf's first OC. And she was invented in November 2014. *Kamikazewolf thought Bonnie was a girl during his FNAF n00b days. Bonnette was actually the way he drew Bonnie. When Kamikaze discovered Bonnie's true gender, Bonnette evolved into a unique character of her own. *Bonnette is based on Kami's enjoyment of seeing others be happy, plus some of his best friend's personality, and a teenager stereotype. Gallery Mission_Bonnette.jpg|Bonnette and Mangle stealing a Night Guard's monitor. Bonnette(Kamikazewolf).jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Female Characters